The next right thing
by irishlizzieb
Summary: Rapunzel and her friends succeeded defeating Zhan Tiri, along with Cassandra's help, but she disappears after the battle, to never be seen again, until years later, when se reappears to ask Rapunzel for something only she can give her. [written/started before the s03 finale, so it might not follow the canon end. Consider it an au]


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Zhan Tiri was defeated. At last. Rapunzel turned around to look at her friends, tiredness and relief painted on their faces. Lance was on the floor clutching his bleeding leg. Adira was at his side, holding her broken arm, her eyes closed, taking in the positive result of the fight. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Varian was completely unconscious a few meters away. And Eugene. Of course Eugene was beside her, holding her hand, looking at her with those eyes she could've gotten lost in; they were tender and filled with so much pride, to hold the hand of the princess who had fulfilled her destiny./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"At this moment there was no use for them to speak, they knew from each other's expressions what they were thinking. Peace at last. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Of course they would have to renovate Corona, heal wounds -both metaphorically and physically-, grow into a new peaceful life alongside friends and family, things will be complicated at first, and they will need time to get better after the aches they felt for so long, but still, they would be in peace. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"The princess tightened her grip on Eugene's hand and smiled at him, finally taking the time to appreciate his presence and the silence surrounding all of the Kingdom as there were no more battle cries to be heard in the depth of night. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Still, something was stopping Rapunzel to feel truly at peace, and that was the silhouette of Cassandra, looking at her from afar, seemingly fighting an inner battle with herself. She had helped them earlier on in the fight, betraying Zhan Tiri and ripping the moonstone of her chest to save the princess. But now, she was disappearing away, a single dot, disrupting the horizon. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"—/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-style: italic;"4 years later. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Rapunzel was in the Grand Hall of the castle, making one of the biggest decisions in her life; which flower bouquet to choose for her wedding, the white lilies or the Moonflowers?/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Maybe she should have asked Eugene's help in this, but she had promised he wouldn't need to partake in the organisation too much, as he was already anxious about his future as Prince of Corona. Even she couldn't believe it: they were getting married ! Finally !/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"After the numerous proposals that she refused -or simply could not answer to at the time- it was finally happening./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She was nervous, stressed, anxious, happy, relieved, she went through all the emotions a human could feel in a lifetime, and all of this was for a simple man, Eugene./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"How many times had she thought she would lose him ? And now, they would never be separated, but always united as one. Truly, this was the best time of her life./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« -Blondie ! I cannot believe it! Your dad and I shared a drink together and now, we're best mates ! I don't know if it's because i'm a prince of Corona soon or it's simply the magic of Marriage, but i just. Love. Your. Dad. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- And i love you too son, i'm proud to have you in my family. Responded Frederic. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Eugene had appeared in the Hall, followed by King Frederic, both looking slighty too cheery. But Rapunzel couldn't get mad at all, even though she was a tad jealous of not having been there to see the scene of the two men drinking in a camarade-like manner, she was pleased to see that eventually, after years, her father was accepting the idea that she was no more a child and he didn't need to protect her from the world, or Eugene. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- well, the magic of marriage also gave me a hand because... tada ! She waved her arms at the place, letting them appreciate how well decorated it was./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- Wow, you outdid yourself there ! It's... better than anything i could have wished for. Sighed Eugene./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- And it represents you both well. Added the princess's father./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- Aww thank you, it means a lot. I—. »/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Before Rapunzel could finish her sentence, explaining her expert planning of the wedding decorations, the large doors flung open, 3 guards running after a slender figure, unbothered by the Royal guards, as if they were just kids following their teacher./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"The princess realised that Pete, Stan, and the other guard whom she didn't know, were trying to arrest the person, not because they entered uninvited, but because of the long sharp sword the silhouette was holding. And she remembered that sword like she had just seen it the day before. Entirely black, made of a dark unbreakable rock, Rapunzel knew exactly to whom it belonged./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« Cassandra... »/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"The figure took the hood of the cape of their head, and a greyish black mane flowed out of it, surrounding the impenetrable face of Cassandra. Her eyes were back to their muddy hazel colour and did not withhold the same hatred and anger as they once had whenever she saw Rapunzel. They were just tired, and pleading./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Her sword still in her hands, she fell to her knees, letting the guards surround her, yet none was trying to arrest or even move a finger against her, they stood still, unsure of how to act, not expecting that reaction from her. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Cassandra however, was the most vulnerable the princess had ever seen her. Her hair now falling to her shoulders was draping her lowered face, which was resting on the hilt of the dark sword. She didn't look at Rapunzel, she didn't make a single movement, staying on her knees in front of the Royal family. She kept her voice low, and her once best friend barely heard her when she whispered./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« I'm sorry. »/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Did she hear right ? Rapunzel came closer to Cass./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« Please...Forgive me. »/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"No one dared move an inch, as if the time had stopped. The lady in waiting finally dared look at the princess, only to see eyes that could've burned her skin. The latter didn't say anything, just staring into the hazel eyes. Eventually, she turned her back to Cassandra and responded loud and clear./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« No. »/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Rapunzel saw that both her father and Eugene looked surprised and uneasy, interrogating her silently. Usually both of them would have barked at Cassandra, or asked the guards to escort her far away, except this time they just were astonished by both girls' reactions./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"But Rapunzel knew exactly how to deal with the situation, this time, she would not give another chance to her old friend, she had moved on and refused to take a step back and let herself drown again in the toxic friendship they would have. Especially not before her wedding./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She heard a shuffle behind her and guessed Cassandra was unsure of whether or not she should get up or stay where she was. Such a difference of character, before she would've gotten up, be furious and throw her sword at anyone's face, or at the very least say something sarcastic or mean. Instead she simply murmured in the most fragile voice. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« - What ? /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- I said, no, I will not forgive you. Rapunzel stood her ground. She could hear her once best friend huff./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- what do you mean you won't forgive me ? I'm sorry for what I have done. I apologise for the pains i caused to Corona, to everyone, but especially to you. I jus—/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"The princess cut her trembling voice mid sentence, and turned around to throw a furious glance at her./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- I accept your apologies, but i don't want -and will not- forgive you. I gave you a thousand chances to redeem yourself, to be my friend again, and you refused them all. For my sake, i don't want to see you again./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- I- I redeemed myself, i fought with you against Zhan Tiri, i defended you in the last battle. I know i fled after but i was scared and... -she sighed as if this discussion was draining her of all energies- i changed, it's taken me years to rethink everything, i know i blamed you for things that weren't your fault, and i'm sorry and... -she paused, taking time to breath, her hands were shaking on the hilt of her sword- i just want my friend back... I beg you.../span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Rapunzel sighed unsure of what to say again, and let herself fall to her knees facing her friend. She didn't make any affectionate movement towards her, she just stayed there, for a minute. She made a sign briefly to her father and fiancé to leave the room, only the guards with them. She may not want to be with Cassandra anymore, but she also knew how much pride and composure was important to her, and decided to respect that. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She softly murmured,/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- The Royal family and thus the kingdom forgives you due to your actions to protect Corona. You won't go to prison, and you are allowed to go anywhere you want. I know you are not the monster you showed yourself to be back then, i know you were manipulated and hurt, and for that i forgive you actions. But i won't forgive your intentions. you hurt me, but most importantly hurt the persons i love, and i don't want it to happen again. I am not like before, when i yearned for everyone's approval, friendship and love, and forgave easily just because of a single act of kindness./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I also know now that some persons are... toxic, like you were to me, and i to you. I don't need or want your friendship, and i know you don't truly need mine either. Life goes on./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- Was our friendship so « toxic » that you dismiss it so easily ? Cassandra remarked with a broken laugh./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- It wasn't easy. It's been years, i worked on it, and on myself./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"The ex lady in waiting looked up at Rapunzel, looking for something like sympathy or affection, but all she saw was blank neutrality, as if she was talking to any random person in Corona. Actually she probably would've been more tender with a subject./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"The princess eventually got up, cleaned up her dress, and as she left, said shortly,/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"- I hope you find happiness, Cass. But I wish to never see you again. »/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Just like that, she disappeared, leaving Cassandra in the grand hall. She started sobbing silently, until her shaking hands fell from the hilt and let the sword fall in a loud crash. She let herself crumble on the floor, squeezing her arms together as if to protect herself from crying./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She could hear the guards shuffling uncomfortably, unsure of whether they should ask her to leave, or let her stay on the cold floor./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Achingly she got up, helping herself with her sword, her hair hiding her desperate eyes. The Royal guard moved towards her, making sure she wasn't a menace./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« Relax, I'm leaving. »/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"She walked past the guards, leaving behind the grand hall and its large doors, the mesmerising decorations Rapunzel had chosen for the wedding she would never attend, the fresh smell of newly bloomed flowers basking in sunshine, and the warmth of a place Cassandra had known her whole life, a place where she had grown to be who she was, and more importantly, where she had befriended the princess. Cassandra glanced one last time at the room,/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"« I'll miss you Raps... »/span/p 


End file.
